Sinking
by BaubleWallflower
Summary: Akashi is usually very calm and collected, even in the most stressful of situations. He takes on heavy workloads and responsibility without defiance, he excels in every task and never falls short-but is he really so strong as he appears? Is soon becomes evident to more people around him that his walls do crack and they can see he's starting to sink. But how can...(continued inside)
1. Grazing the Water

**Summary: Akashi is usually very calm and collected, even in the most stressful of situations. He takes on heavy workloads and responsibility without defiance, he excels in every task and never falls short-but is he really so strong as he appears? Is soon becomes evident to more people around him that his walls do crack and they can see he's starting to sink. But how can you help if your own problems are weighing you down? NijiAka and GOM friendship. Rating subject to change.**

* * *

Akashi had been rather silent after the news of his mother's passing. While crying seemed like a more normal response, he didn't. But that was expected of him. He hadn't expressed many emotions from the start of his life, only sprouting the occasional smile or frown. This goes to say no one was shocked to see his blank gaze the day of the funeral. However, the sudden blood rising out of his mouth in the middle of the ceremony wasn't taken so lightly.

He hadn't had a cough. He had simply felt something rising up his throat while staring at a picture of his mother, and it was suffocating him. He coughed to get it out and blood splattered but he didn't feel any pain. A lot of blood came out, and his shirt and shoes were covered with it. It got on many hands, too. Was he going to end up like his mother? he had wondered.

The doctor couldn't find a cause even after monitoring him for a couple days. Plus, after the episode, he had returned to normal instantly (aside from the slight anxiety that came with the scare of all the blood). He was returned home and resumed his studies as normal. Nothing had changed and he was still as healthy as he always had been. This was nothing like what had been his mother's condition, he soon came to realize, and shook the event off without much thought. Even a year later, the incident did not reoccur nor show any signs of doing so. Before long, he was attending middle school and he was equipped with more responsibilities.

* * *

A/N: Chapters will eventually become longer and include dialogue, I'm just trying to build the foundation. If you have any questions about the setup, feel free to ask. Suggestions/constructive criticism always welcomed.


	2. Dipping Feet

**I suppose I lacked to mention this story will contain spoilers for the series if you are not caught up with the anime. I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause.**

* * *

Basketball was the one thing Shiori left behind for her son and Akashi had full intentions of keeping that alive. When it had come time to pick a middle school, he picked Teiko. They were known for their slogan proclaiming victory and that's just what Akashi wanted. Even if she couldn't watch or play with him anymore, he wanted to play well and win for her.

When students were being recruited for clubs, he informed his father of his plan. Masaomi regarded his son with his conditions if he were to go through with it. "I expect nothing less than the best. A man of the Akashi family must be capable in all areas. If you are to play basketball, you will be on the first string and lead every game to victory. If you were to lose a game you would quit." These words were final.

Initially, Akashi wasn't particularly worried. He practiced hard and still managed to keep up his studies. It wasn't until the night before tryouts he started to stress. Doubts clouded his mind and when he was late for dinner a servant found him hunched on his bedroom floor. Blood was seeping from the hand pressed to his mouth.

The doctors, like before, found no answers or any signs of harm.

Akashi returned to school the following day as he normally would. He didn't feel sick the slightest bit and easily breezed through his classes. Tryouts came and he was soon appointed as one of the rare first years to make first string. Not long after, he became a regular. Everything was going as it usually did.

Akashi continued to succeed and it almost seemed he was doing even better than before. He made friends from the team and seemed to thoroughly enjoy himself. He may have even developed a crush, in which his first kiss was soon to follow. Oh yes, things were doing _better_ for sure.

* * *

 **AN: Let me know what you think in a review. I'll be glad to know your opinion and hear any suggestions or feedback. Feel free to inform me of mistakes.  
**


	3. Low Tide

"It's clear you have a crush on him, Akashi-kun~"

"Even Midorima noticed!" A dark bluenette let out a chuckle next to his pink-haired friend.

Said greenhaired teen adjusted his glasses awkwardly. "Yes, based on some things you have told me."

"You should try talking to him, Akashi-kun."

An albino snickered behind the practically invisible player. "I think it's disgusting."

"You really weren't included in the conversation, Zaki-chin."

"I didn't ask for this conversation at all," Akashi finally spoke, cheeks tinted the faintest pink.

"Don't act so ungrateful-we're helping you with your love life!" Aomine taunted and the shorter redhead glared.

"I don't need help."

Suddenly there was a hand atop Akashi's head and everyone went quiet, fearful but yet seemingly also wanting to laugh at the situation.

"Help with what?" Nijimura.

Akashi flushed down his neck and over his ears. Of course he had to walk over during this conversation. He also, of course, didn't have time to deter the topic before Haizaki blurted everything he didn't want their senpai to hear for him.

"He has a crush on you." The delinquent rolled his eyes. "They want to help him with it but I personally couldn't find it more disgusting."

Nijimura's hand was still resting on his head.

The eldest of the group was silent for a moment before ruffling Akashi red locks. "As smart as you are, I'd think you would have made a wiser choice of who to go to for dating advice." The raven grinned lightly and Akashi thought he was blushing even harder, avoiding the taller's gaze.

The captain lowered his hand from Akashi's hair and instead let it fall on his neck as he peeked up at the rest of the group. "Even so, it's something that can wait until after practice." He frowned at them. "Don't make me add on to the regime." And just like that everyone dispersed, minus Akashi. Nijimura had tightened his grip on the vice captain to insure that.

"Oi, look at me." The shorter teen obeyed, though he was beyond embarrassed. Nijimura grinned at his flustered face. "You don't need to be embarrassed at your feelings. You can't really help it."

Before Akashi could apologize, the older male had placed his lips against his. His hair was again ruffled after Nijimura pulled away, smiling genuinely at him. Then he left the surprised redhead to continue tending to their practice. Akashi tried to confront him later but only earned another kiss in response.

Masaomi was a bit impressed with his son's improved workload at home that evening.

* * *

 **AN: Finally some NijiAka, eh? You can expect more in the next chapter, which will be the longest one yet. Please leave your thoughts/ideas/suggestions in a review. I was rather motivated by the ones left on the previous chapter. :)**


	4. Slipping Off the Dock

**Warning: Implied sex**

* * *

Things were pretty great that year. He had managed not only to hang out with his friends on occasion but even had been able to squeeze in a few dates with Nijimura. He couldn't remember ever being so content. He hadn't even caught a cold once that year. The basketball team had even won nationals, not that that wasn't expected but it had provided a nice closing to his first year of middle school.

There was a slight downside to this, though. Nijimura would be gone most of the break providing little if any time to visit him, but this wasn't horrible. The small redhead mostly spent his free time with Midorima, who he considered his best friend. However, the taller male seemed to grow a bit awkward every time they talked of their captain.

"I think I love him," Akashi said once amidst one of their shogi games.

Midorima looked up surprised at the sudden claim. "...Is that so?" He looked down at the board and hesitated with his next move.

Akashi nodded and made a move right after. "I thought about it when I was on the phone with him last night."

"I see..." Midorima made his next move but Akashi did not. He continued to stare at the male before him until he looked back. The older quirked his brow in question.

"Are you opposed to my relationship with him?"

Midorima should have expected this question, really. Nevertheless, he still shifted awkwardly, taking a moment to take in the question. "I wouldn't say that. I'm glad you can be happy with him." And he was was. However, "It just makes me nervous." And maybe a bit jealous at times, but he wouldn't admit that part.

Akashi tilted his head slightly. "What about it does?"

"You've never been in such a relationship before."

"What about that?" Akashi finally proceeded with the game.

"Don't take it the wrong way when I say this because I do find Nijimura-san to be a decent guy. It's as simple as he has more experience with these things than you and so I don't know what he might lead you into. You're going at this blindly-I doubt you'll question much seeing that you seem to trust him."

"Have you seen something suspicious?" This question was asked genuinely, not as a spiteful remark.

Midorima sat still for a moment, moved a shogi piece, was still for another moment, then looked at Akashi. "Not exactly. However, his mood has been different the last couple weeks. Grumpier, perhaps. You should be careful."

Akashi nodded. "I've noticed that too."

Their game continued without further talk of the raven, the two friends simply enjoying themselves.

There was a couple days left of vacation when Nijimura returned and offered to spend some time with Akashi. The redhead gladly accepted, though it took some convincing of his father (he was getting better at this lying thing). He met the basketball team's captain at his house and was greeted with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I've missed you..."

"I've missed you too," the redhead smiled lightly at him but the expression wasn't returned. Nijimura had pulled away from the hug and led him to his bedroom.

No sooner had Akashi closed the door behind him had he felt himself pushed against it. In the next instant the raven's lips were on his. At first he had flinched, surprised and maybe even a bit startled. They had made out before, but it wasn't usually so sudden or aggressive. Nevertheless, the redhead was soon putting himself into it. There was only a few moments of this before he felt himself get lifted and placed, somewhat roughly, on the bed.

The shorter watched the other as he climbed above him, licking his lips somewhat impatiently. Nijimura ran his hand across his cheek and pecked his forehead affectionately before suddenly attacking his neck. Akashi shivered beneath him, leaning his head back slightly. The older grinned and tugged his shirt down a bit to leave a hickey on his collar bone before moving up to kiss his ear. Akashi gasped lightly and gripped his shirt. They had recently discovered his ears as a sensitive spot.

The scene became heated quickly between lots of sloppy kissing and caresses of their sides, chests, and faces. The larger of the two reached a hand down to the other's belt and immediately Akashi pulled back, pushing a hand on Nijimura's chest to stop him. Both stared at each other in a frozen silence before the raven suddenly got off and stood from his bed. "You never let me go any further."

Akashi sat up, surprised by the sourness in his tone. "I'm just not-" Nijimura cut him off.

"You never are!"

"..."

"Whatever. You should go. Your father will get mad if you stay too long." He didn't let the redhead respond before he left the room toward his bathroom.

Akashi sat on the bed for another few minutes in shock of the other's behavior before standing and leaving, maybe closing the door a bit harder than necessary.

Later that night, unable to get his mind to wander far from what happened at Nijimura's, Akashi sent him a text on anxious impulse.

"Do you even like me?"

The response was almost instant.

"What kind of a question is that? Of course I do." Another text was sent soon after this one. "Do you?"

Akashi stared at the message, thinking back to his conversation with Midorima earlier in the vacation. _"_ I think I love him."

"..." He texted back a simple confirmation and that was the end of their conversation.

When they returned to school, everything seemed normal again. His relationship with Nijimura seemed no different but the guy sure was moodier. Akashi could tolerate that, though, because he would apologize-one of which had been for the time they spent with each other a couples days before the end of vacation.

"I was a little stressed and I took it out on you. I'm sorry." Akashi was alone with Nijimura in the locker room before practice on their first day back when this had happened. The raven had ran his hand gently over his cheek with these words.

Akashi lifted his hand to Nijimura's and squeezed it affectionately. "What was bothering you?"

The older dropped his hand then. "Just family."

The smaller redhead didn't press any further and they shared a brief kiss before heading out to practice.

A few weeks later, after thinking over that apology and the night it was about, Akashi gave into him. It had been a weekend and Nijimura had seemed particularly moody. They ended up kissing in his room and, like he usually did in that situation, the basketball captain tried to take it further. Even though the small redhead still hadn't felt ready, he allowed it. He wanted Nijimura to feel at some sort of peace. And he had seemed quite happy after that night. For a while, he had a better attitude.

Midorima took a nervous eye to Akashi, who had grown quieter and made less expressions than before.

A couple months passed and Nijimura was on edge worse than before (even after Akashi let him dominate his body again). But the redhead had come to learn the reason for his sourness not long after. He hardly had time to discuss it with the raven before being given position of captain. The younger redhead thought he was feeling a bit sick that week, a lot of thoughts of his mother accumulating his brain.

Midorima seemed extra talkative and friendly.

Haizaki had been removed from the team and replaced with someone else. And Akashi had almost gotten beaten up for it, but it made him smile. The albino was scared to approach him.

The end of his second year of junior high came, which had meant the end of Nijimura's third. This hurt, but not too bad because even if the raven would be going to high school, Akashi knew he'd still get to see him. However, on their last day he soon found out that the case was not so simple.

"Where will you be attending high school?" The redhead silently hoped it was nearby.

"America."

"...America?"

"My dad's really sick. We're moving there in hopes he'll get better."

Akashi could barely breathe. "I understand."

"Hardly..."

Akashi was silent.

"We leave tomorrow," the older continued after a moment. "I was thinking we could try spending some time together tonight, before I have to go."

"Okay."

Nijimura smiled and kissed his cheek. "Just come over when you can."

Akashi had been semi-honest about the situation with his father, saying the whole team was going to Nijimura's as a goodbye party before he went to America. Masaomi had told him no, but Akashi still went. There was no way he wasn't going to see him this one last time.

They had gone straight to Nijimura's bedroom, but the redhead hadn't minded. He somewhat had hoped for this, even if part of the reason was to forget the reality of the situation. After they had finished, with a sweaty and panting raven laying on of the younger in both their messes, Akashi had mumbled the three words he had spoken of with Midorima but had never bothered to say until then.

Nijimura was silent but the smaller didn't question it.

Nijimura boarded his plane and while he began to cry, wishing he had told the kid he loved him too, Akashi had gone to spend time with Midoirma, his cheek still a little sore from his father. The greenhaired teen had never experienced such an intense concern as he did that day when blood spilled onto his shogi board from Akashi's mouth.

* * *

Nijimura will still be in the story so don't worry too much about that. However, I'm running a bit dry on how I should approach the next chapter. I'd be grateful for any input. Please leave your comments/ideas/suggestions in a review or feel free to PM me.


	5. Under Water

They were better than him. All of them. They were blooming but Akashi wasn't moving anywhere, he wasn't improving like they were. Despite Midorima's reassurances, the redhead still feared being left behind.

"You're going to cough up blood again dwelling on it like this."

"It's a reasonable fear."

"Yes, but I'm telling you that you don't need to worry as much as you are."

"I didn't expect you to understand. You're not the one being left behind."

Midorima had no words to say to this.

They were getting out of control. Basketball was no longer fun. They had to make bets with each other to enjoy themselves-win after win meant nothing anymore. Practice began to feel useless, eventually leading Aomine to skip practice.

Akashi did have one of his fits, like Midorima said he would stressing himself as he was.

They didn't want to listen anymore. Murasakibara had voiced this quite loudly, telling Akashi he didn't want to follow someone weaker than him. This had ticked the redhead off more than anything, leading him to challenge the confident teen to a one-on-one: if he won, he could have his way. First one to five.

4-0

4-0

Akashi had never lost, but now it was dangling in front of his face.

4-0

A familiar metallic taste was in the back of his throat.

4-0

No.

4-5

And that's how it ended, but he still let Atsushi skip practice anyhow, so long as he continued to preform well in games. He proceeded to tell the others they were free to do the same.

He felt better than he had in a long time, but Midorima could only be as upset with himself as he had been worried when he first saw Akashi have his fit.

Nijimura had considered texting Akashi on several occasions. Every time, he chickened out. The way things ended, he was too scared to break the silence.

One night though, he had called the redhead. It had been a hellish day, his father nearly passing on several occasions and they still weren't sure how he'd managed the night. Nijimura was trembling with so many emotions. He just wanted to hear Akashi's voice. That would be enough, to know he was okay, even if the guy didn't love him anymore.

There was no answer, save his recorded voice. The raven hung up before he could leave a message, tears falling freely and nose overly stuffed with mucus.

"You've reached Seijuro Akashi's number. I will only respond to messages I deem not a waste of my time."

* * *

 **A/N: I honestly think I could have done a little better on this chapter but between the slight writer's block and an injured hand, this will have to to. Can't wait to hear from you all.**


	6. Drowning

**The joys of sports and school starting up again... I apologize for such a long gap in updating but on the bright side, this chapter excels 1000 words. Enjoy :)**

 **p.s. I also don't have a functioning computer so I had to update this from my iPod Safari browser, navigating the website in desktop mode**

Akashi knew what the outcome would be but arranged it anyway, even letting Tetsuya join. They'd all go to different high schools and face each other to see who was the strongest. Of course, since Akashi was absolute, it was more seeing who was after him and so forth.

His father seemed more pleased with his work than he ever had been, granted the man still had plenty doubts in his son. But Akashi was content because with every new arising problem, he knew how to live up to his father's expectations, fixing the issue almost instantly.

His new basketball team had an interesting bunch too. Three uncrowned kings and another guy with a style quite similar to Testsuya's. He couldn't be more pleased, especially when their captain stepped aside to let him, a first-year, have the position. But he had to keep tossing aside some uneasy feeling the invisible third-year gave him. A certain raven kept coming to his head every time he saw him.

They were the best team. Easily, they won the Inter-High, living right up to the school's reputation, and even higher. The Winter Cup took a much similar pace, but his game against Shintaro had proved the most fun he had in a while. He supposed that might be because he provided him with the slightest bit of a challenge. Mostly, though, he was looking forward to battling Testsuya's team (they had beat Ryouta's but that was given when he had an injured leg and could only play for part of it). He was very interested to see, to experience, what he had done with his style and how he was working with this new light of his.

Interesting.

So

Very

Interesting

The pale bluenette had surpassed his expectations, but had also failed them. His shadow was turning to light, which is exactly what he tried to warn him of.

Yet, they managed to turn the tables on his team's own shadow. Quite clever. And _interesting_. But they were still stronger. Still superior.

Still

His team was failing. Making so many mistakes, getting caught up in it.

Useless

Unnecessary

Disregarded pawns. But they knew this would happen if it came to this, the uncrowned kings from experience and Chihiro because he seemed to understand Akashi's personality pretty well. Despite any feelings they may have had about it, they let the redhead take over. Although, they didn't really have much choice in the matter.

It was crazy, really, to watch. So unreal, the power in it.

But they had stopped him.

And it hurt.

 _Impossible_

But

It had happened.

He couldn't think.

 _I'm in control!_

Weak

 _I'm absolute!_

Another mistake. _You're repeating._

No.

"Who are you?"

 _We are human. You were created from my weakness._

"That question is absurd. I am Akashi Seijuro, of course." _And I still want to win._

But they had lost.

For the first time ever, Akashi had lost-to Kuroko no less. No. That wasn't correct. He had lost to Serin. And, damn, did it hurt. He thought he might _cry_ , but he didn't want to do that yet. They shook hands and he was happy for his old teammate, for his team.

On his way back to the locker room is when he felt the tears, but he still managed to stay silent and he was somehow feeling content.

He shook Mayuzumi's hand, whose brow was raised in amusement at the tears. "Thanks for being a part of this team." Instantly his mind wandered to Nijimura and he found himself wondering if he had the same number. He thought his tears were falling quicker.

But that was the least of his worries right now, he realized, as he began to head home. He still had to face his father and tell him how the game had gone.

Nijimura packed his father's things numbly. His mom and sister were too much of a mess to do it and his brother could hardly stand being in the apartment at all. Granted, Nijimura couldn't touch the bed yet himself. He sighed and set another filled box down by the door, cracking his back as soon as he straightened up.

Almost everything was packed up now except for the bed. He'd have to do it sooner or later-and he figured sooner would be better because once they finished up here, the sooner they could leave, which also meant the sooner he could sleep in his own bed again. Currently he was sleeping out on the couch, his mother didn't want to sleep in her bed for obvious reasons and after everything he didn't want to make her sleep on the couch nor would he make either of his younger siblings do it. He just hoped they'd have a fresh start after going back to Japan, but he wasn't sure how the funeral would affect everyone, especially since more family would be there.

Before he could dwell on anything more as he started filling another box, he felt his phone go off with a text. Probably one of his friends checking up on him again. He let out another sigh and pulled it from his pocket, shocked to find it was Midorima. Had he heard somehow? No, that hardly made sense. As far as he knew, the guy hadn't even known his father was sick in the first place.

 _'He lost for the first time, but he's back.'_

Nijimura seemed to completely forget about the task at hand. ' _Have you talked to him? What did he lose?'_

 _'The final Winter Cup match against Kuroko's team. It's hard to explain. I walked with him to his house after the tournament but he would only talk about shogi'_

 _'Do you think it'd be alright if I called him?'_

 _'You can try, but I don't know if he's talking with his father or not'_

 _'Right that's guy's strict huh?'_

 _'Yeah'_

The raven didn't bother sending another message before finding Akashi's contact and selecting it. Just when he thought he was going to get that voicemail again, the one that wasn't the Akashi he knew, he picked up.

Seijuro didn't even have time to enjoy his dinner before his father was asking about the game. "We lost by one point."

Masaomi's hand froze above his plate, then his head tilted slightly, face contorted in complete bafflement. He shook his head and took a bite of the fish from his fork. "Who lost? Speak more clearly."

"Rakuzan. My team. Seirin managed to pull ahead in the last second." The redhead put two pieces of the fish in his mouth. He wasn't sure if he'd be completing dinner so he was going to get down as much as he could now.

The elder Akashi set down his fork and dabbed a napkin around the corners of his mouth. "And why was the score so close that that could happen?"

"They're a strong team. They were able to shut down our trump card along with other tricks."

"I don't care how strong _they_ are or how weak your _team_ is, _you_ have to be the best. You're an Akashi. _Any_ sort of _failure_ is not acceptable."

"I'm not quitting the club." Seijuro stood, not wanting to getting invested in the conversation any more if he could help it.

Masaomi stood too and caught his arm before he could leave the kitchen. "It's a waste of your time if you're not the best. You have other things you much rather should be doing as heir. You should be happy I tolerated the club as long as I have, and you knew this would happen if you failed."

There was so many things wrong with what he had said. But Seijuro didn't care so much about how he was only seen as his heir and not his son or that he was essentially being called a failure and the blame for his team's loss. What pissed him off, even more than a disobedient dog could, was that he was calling the one thing left by his late mother's, his father wife, a waste of time, like it meant absolutely nothing.

His muscles tightened. "Mother left it behind for me," he tried urging calmly, though he couldn't help but have a little bite.

"You should have been over Shirori a long time ago."

That

Was the last straw.

The last bit of any self-control he had was threw out along with his fist into Masaomi's stomach. The man hunched slightly but still managed to tighten his grip on his son's arm as he tried heading off again. He yanked him b

ack and smacked him hard enough to make him tumble to the floor. They stayed in a tense silence for a moment, some of the staff giving worried and unsure glances, before the older spoke again. "Go to you room." He sat back at the table and Seijuro stood shakily, starting down the hall.

He was just sitting in his bed when his phone suddenly went off. He quirked his brow, slowly wandering to his desk. His heart beat arrhythmically when he saw who it was. He hastily answered.

"Nijimura-san..."


	7. Flushing Out the Water (Conclusion)

He had only been absent from the club for a couple days. Ultimately his father had let him stay in it - after a drastic decline in his academics, the area he valued with most importance. During those couple days, he had texted Nijimura a lot, even letting the death of his mother slip. With that, so much tension seemed to dissipate between them. Of course, when he was allowed to play again, things only got better. Not to mention, Nijimura would be back in Japan by the end of the week. However, the following day was the funeral.

That was the day they met up. They hugged for at least a solid two minutes and Akashi had even received a kiss to his forehead. The younger held his hand for the entire service. Then there was a dinner, and they were just as inseparable. (Even when one went to the bathroom, the other would linger just outside of it.) It was late by the time everyone started to head home, and Akashi stayed at the raven's hugging him tightly all night.

In the morning, Akashi got to talk more properly with the Nijimura family over breakfast. It was a bit disappointing he never got to meet the father, but it was nice to meet Shuzo's younger siblings. The topic of his own mother came up again, and the slight tension began to drift away; the younger kids weren't so distant and their mom only seemed to grow fonder of him.

"You're welcome to stay another night," she smiled sweetly at the redhead.

He returned the smile though he was doubtful of fulfilling her proposal. "I'd have to talk with my father about it."

She nodded and the conversation carried on.

After the meal, Shuzo and Akashi returned to the former's bedroom, resuming their snuggling.

"Midorima mentioned something about you coughing up blood."

The redhead nodded. "I believe it's stress-based. It hasn't happened for a little while."

The taller pulled him closer. "It better stay that way." He pressed an affectionate kiss to Akashi's forehead and the smaller smiled. He lifted his head to look up at his boyfriend and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

It had gotten heated within only a few short moments. The gentle kiss had led to another and another and then Nijimura was hovering over his kouhai and placing more on his neck. The redhead willingly tilted his head back and ran a hand through the other's coarse, dark locks. He hadn't realized how much he actually missed it until then. However, it seemed entirely different from those other times in middle school. When Nijimura's hand grasped his shirt and suddenly froze as he pulled his head back to look down at him, Akashi understood why.

"Do you want to stop?"

Akashi pulled his lips down onto his as response. Nijimura grinned and began to lift his shirt.

 **…**

His father had gotten a hold of him first. Ultimately he had to go home because he had other duties to attend to...but if so desired, the other teen could spend a night in their home...with separate bedrooms. The offer was gladly taken up and, with flushed faces, they began returning to their prior activities.

Nijimura nipped at Akashi's jaw. "Guess he's smart to make us sleep separately."

Akashi pinched him. "It didn't help you kept touching me while I was on the phone with him." Nijimura only chuckled and the redhead pulled him down for a forceful kiss.

 **…**

 **And this makes for the conclusion. Probably not worth the long wait but perhaps I can make it up somehow. Let me know. Also, I recommend you don't take four honors/A.P. level classes and participate in four clubs. They say junior year is the worst, right?**


End file.
